


Out the box, outta line

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Lesbian AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star AU, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/F/F, trans women AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Based on an AQ anon prompt for b/v/k "porn in essay/fan fic format" with Kameron as the submissive.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Kameron Michaels, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Out the box, outta line

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have never been involved in porn production. I do have some friends etc who have been, but what I know of it is restricted to what I know of their experiences--so if I get something wrong, please bear with me and don't hesitate to let me know. DON'T TAKE MY FIC AS A REPRESENTATION OF WHAT IT'S ACTUALLY LIKE TO BE IN PORN. 
> 
> Kam and Brooke are pre-op trans women in this fic. TERFs and transmisogynists can eat my ass, I moderate comments and y'all getting deleted if you leave any bullshit in the comments.
> 
> Title from S&M by Rihanna. Thank you thank you thank you Holtz for being a champ and beta-ing this for me <3

The first thing Kameron hears is the click-clacking of two pairs of heels on the dungeon floor, the noise echoing off the stone walls and bringing her to attention. She strains against the ropes wrapped around her body, tying her to a frame that keeps her arms up and the rest of her body kneeling, hoping to catch a glimpse of what’s coming. It’s a question that’s answered almost immediately when two women round the corner to enter the room, floggers in hand.

Oh. 

Fuck.

“Look what we have here.” the first woman, a tall blonde whose corset matches the bright red of her lips, grins, her green eyes sparkling as she looks Kameron up and down approvingly. “Looks like someone left us a present.” 

“You gonna be our little plaything today, sweetheart?” the second woman steps forward and extends a hand towards Kameron, grinning as she caresses her cheek. “Huh? Our nice little present to play with?”

“Look, V, she’s already turned on.” the first woman grins, pointing down to Kameron’s dick, which is already beginning to twitch just at the prospect of being tormented and played with by the women standing above her, looking her over like she’s something good to eat. 

“So easy.” the second woman--V, Kameron supposes--smirks, crouching down to get a closer look at Kameron herself. “So, baby, answer me--you gonna be nice an’ play with us today? Come on now, don’t keep us waiting.”

“Yes.” the word comes out in one breath, as rushed as Kameron feels. She has no right to her impatience, she knows, but she can’t help it; the more the two dommes look her over, trace her skin with their fingers, grab and inspect her cock like they’re trying to plan what they can do with it, the more she wants them to ruin her. 

Unfortunately, the other women clearly intend to take their time, and aren’t willing to let much slide in the meantime. 

“Yes, what?” the blonde woman cocks an eyebrow, her gaze hard. 

“Yes, mistresses.” Kameron’s gaze glides to the floor, her face burning with shame. She doesn’t have too much time to think about the transgression, though; before she can fully process it, she feels a hard smack on her ass. She jumps, cries out a little, but it’s met with another spank, the blonde reaching around to deliver another punitive hit every time Kameron flinches.

“Let me be perfectly clear,” the blonde leans over to grab Kameron by the hair, forcing her head up to look at her. “We’re not here to be your friends, and we won’t tolerate you being casual with us. You don’t  _ deserve _ to be casual with us.

“From now on, you’ll address us only as mistress Brooke,” she points to herself, “Or mistress Vanessa.” she gestures over to the other domme, who flashes Kameron a mocking wave and an evil grin. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, mistress Brooke.” Kameron makes sure her voice is loud and clear enough to sound over the pounding of her heart in her chest.

“Good girl.” Brooke’s voice softens, and her grip on Kameron’s hair loosens. “See, when you do as we say and follow the rules like a good girl, we’ve no reason to be mean to you.”

“That’s right.” Vanessa nodded, her hand traveling up Kameron’s torso towards her tits. “If you’re a good girl for us, we’ll even reward you. Make you feel all nice, maybe even let you come if we feel like it.” 

“Sound good, sweetheart?” Brooke purrs, and Kameron nods enthusiastically. She moans as Vanessa brings her other hand up to her chest, palming and kneading her tits slowly, thoroughly, studying Kameron’s reaction. Brooke, for her part, crouches down to Kameron’s eye level, staring her down with a knowing smile as she reaches forward to trace her thumb along Kameron’s bottom lip. As if by instinct, Kameron opens her mouth to accept the digit and sucks lightly, joy blossoming in her chest when Brooke’s breath hitches just a little, her smile growing wider. 

“Such perky little nipples.” Vanessa muses, running her fingers over and around their peaks, watching them harden under her touch. “Makes me just want to pinch ‘em and play with ‘em…” she trails off for a moment, continuing to play with Kameron’s tits absent-mindedly, when suddenly, she perks up again. 

“Say, Brooke, we got some clamps in our special box, ain’t we?” she stands up, practically bouncing with excitement when Brooke nods. 

“I think you should get her the ones with the bells.” Brooke winks, and Kameron’s heartbeat quickens. Just the thought of having her nipples clamped, decorative bells tinkling as she gets fucked into, is enough to make her dick twitch again, getting harder and harder with every fantasy that flies through her head. 

She winces when the clamps go on, little whimpers that she quiets quickly after receiving a harsh warning glare from Brooke. Instead, she tries her best to focus her attention on how Brooke walks in front of her, looking her up and down, circling like a shark watching its prey. 

“What do you think, Vanessa?” she asks, her voice careful, calculating. “How should we make use of her?”

“She’s got a pretty mouth.” Vanessa smirks, leaning down to force Kameron’s jaws open, cram some of her fingers into her mouth and watch her suck and lick at their tips. “I think you should fuck it.”

“Great idea.” Brooke smiles. “Alright, open your mouth and stick out your tongue, there we go.” Brooke lifts up her skirt, revealing her cock, already half-hard and swelling with arousal. “Be a good little fuckdoll and take my cock for me, can you do that?”

Kameron nods eagerly. “Yes, mistress Broo-- _ Oh! _ ” she cuts herself off when a thuddy, hard smack hits the flesh of her ass, the sound of Vanessa’s flogger echoing through the room. 

“Oh, and one more thing.” Brooke’s lip curls into an almost evil smile, “Don’t get distracted, or else you’ll be punished, understand?”

“Yes, mistress Brooke.” Kameron steels herself against the impact that comes next, knowing full well it’s coming even before it hits. What can she say? She’s a fast learner. 

“That’s it.” Brooke praises. “Just like that. Now, open up, sweetheart.” 

Neither Vanessa nor Brooke hold back in the minutes that come next, each of them going full-throttle at the parts of Kameron they’re working on. Vanessa’s flogger strikes at Kameron’s ass with progressively harder hits, each one leaving its mark a little harder than the last. And in the meantime, Brooke is knotting her hand into Kameron’s hair, pulling her face forward, commanding her to suck and lick as she thrusts into her. She complies as best she can, spurred on by jeers and reminders not to get distracted as she takes Brooke’s cock faster, harder, and deeper down her throat. Somewhere in the dizzying chaos of everything that’s going on, Kameron can hear a faint jingling, and she realizes with a jolt that the noise is coming from her tits, the clamps still hanging on to her nipples and pinching them tightly.

She doesn’t have much time to register that extra sensation, though, because suddenly Brooke is coming, thick knots of semen filling Kameron’s mouth, salty and warm on her tongue. 

“Swallow.” Brooke commands as she pulls out, panting and flushed, smiling. 

“You did a great job, princess.” the hits from Vanessa’s flogger come to a stop, and then Kameron feels a soft hand on her ass, rubbing careful circles over her flesh to soothe the redness that’s no doubt already blooming there. “So good for us.”

“Thank you, mistresses.” Kameron rasps, licking her lips. 

“Oh, pleasure’s all ours.” Vanessa laughs, coming around to face Kameron again. “An’ you know, I think you deserve a reward now, after taking what we had so well. Don’t you think, Brooke?” Vanessa looks up at the other domme, who nods, smiling.

“I think you’re right, V, I think she deserves something nice from us. I mean, look at her, she’s already wet, and we’ve only just started!” Brooke gestures down to Kameron’s dick, and Kameron looks down at herself, only to notice that she’s begun to leak a small bead of pre-cum.

“Good girl.” Vanessa crouches down again, reaching over to fondle Kameron’s balls gently as the two dommes deliberate, thinking about what to do.

“I think I wanna take a go at that ass.” Vanessa says after a moment, barely suppressing a giggle when Kameron perks up immediately. Her ass is still incredibly sore, true, but the concept of being fucked right now--the extra challenge of having that soreness around, the comforting thought of it being taken care of after--is incredibly exciting, something she can hardly resist. Luckily, she doesn’t have to--Brooke is nodding in agreement, and then they’ve straightened up again, each patting Kameron fondly on the head. 

“We’ll be right back, sweetheart. You just hang around and don’t move, okay? If you do, we’ll hear it, and you won’t like what we do to you then.” Brooke tosses the words over her shoulder like it’s absolutely nothing, a casual, throwaway note rather than a warning that in and of itself makes it that much harder for Kameron to stay still.

But then they’re walking away, and Kameron is left alone, hard, leaking, and trying her best not to tremble, thinking about all of the things that are coming next.

\--

“CUT!” a loud voice screams over a ringing bell, signalling the end of the scene to everyone watching and working on the happenings in front of the camera. “Somebody get Kam out of there and get her a robe, please!” 

Without a moment’s hesitation, a gaggle of PAs run forward and begin to work at the knots around Kameron’s wrists and the other ropes that decorate her body, untying and cutting and springing her free. She thanks them as the last one gives her a soft white robe, plush and warm on her still-sensitive skin as she rubs the lingering feeling of tight ropes away from her wrists. 

“You alright?” Brooke and Vanessa come back around the corner into the set, concern knit on their faces. “We didn’t hurt you or anything?”

“Nah.” Kameron shakes her head, taking their outstretched hands and heaving herself up on wobbling legs. “I’m alright, y’all did a good job looking out for my sensitive spots.” 

“Good.” Brooke exhales with a little laugh of relief, brushing a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. “You were amazing, by the way. Your body language in the intro was perfect.” her eyes take on an air of excitement, and Kameron laughs.

“Oh, thank you!” she brings a hand up to her chest, striking a mock-bashful pose that makes both Brooke and Vanessa laugh. “I loved the pet-names, those were a great touch. Was that your idea?”

Brooke blushes, nodding. “I thought they might soften the scene a little, since humiliation wasn’t in the description.”

“It was a good call.” Vanessa chimes in. “I’m real glad I got to work with you ladies today.” 

Around them, crew members scramble to clean the set, sweeping up rope and wiping down toys and, when Kameron realizes with a jolt that she’s still wearing her clamps, taking them from her to wipe down, too. The three actors watch everything go on around them with fascination, and it sinks in with Kameron that even this is all temporary, that within a few hours, everything will be set up and the cameras rolling again, creating a new sense of chaos for the crew members to control. It’s nice, knowing that they’ve got it all under wraps. 

As if to prove her point, their director jogs towards them, waving to get their attention.

“Great work, guys.” Silky grins, coming to a stop in front of them. “Everyone’s okay? Nothing wrong or hurting or anything?”

All three of them shake their heads, and Silky nods. “Alright then. I was thinkin’ an hour and a half for lunch today, ‘cause we got a lot of set up to do for the next scene. Kam, you still okay with being suspended for it?”

Kameron nods eagerly. It’s her first time being suspended, and she’s actually pretty excited to find out what it’ll feel like. 

“Great.” with that, Silky begins to jog away again, turning to yell at an intern about something as she goes. 

They linger there for a moment, wondering what to say or do next, when suddenly, a grumbling stomach breaks the silence. 

“So… pzza?” Vanessa asks sheepishly, rubbing her belly and smiling when the other two laugh.

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Brooke cheers, and then the three of them are walking away towards their dressing room to shed their costumes and get back into themselves, the promise of pepperoni and extra cheese the only thing filling their minds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
